


A Culmination of Misunderstandings

by maskedraccoons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apologies, Between Seasons 7 and 8, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But only for like five seconds, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Inner Dialogue, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Overthinking, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Swearing, This is my first work, everyone is bad at feelings, i dont know what im doing, klance, klangst, not much though, they finally talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedraccoons/pseuds/maskedraccoons
Summary: He heard Lance faintly say, “I don’t think I ever apologized.”Keith blinks, letting out an eloquent, “Huh?”After the war on Earth, Keith and Lance finally talk, and clear some things up.[An explanation on what I think happened between seasons seven and eight]
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	A Culmination of Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything it takes to make you stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411454) by [vrepitsals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrepitsals/pseuds/vrepitsals). 



> so over quarantine I decided to watch voltron.  
> it broke my heart in over a million pieces.  
> ANYWAY.  
> Here's something I think probably happened in between seasons seven and eight, sorry if they're out of character, BUT SEASON SEVEN AND SEASON EIGHT KEITH ARE LIKE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE IM TRYING.

Keith knows they probably won’t be allowed to leave the Garrison until after everyone is healed from the battle against Sendak and the Altean robeast, but they’ve been allowed to walk around from room to room. So while it was unusual to have Lance knock and enter his room, it wasn’t completely surprising. 

The pained smile on his face though was. 

“Hey man,” he says lightly, as if worried he might get turned away. “Can we talk?” 

Keith puts aside the book he’s reading.

“What?” it comes out harsher than he intended. 

Lance winces, “Sorry, if you’re busy I can come back later-”

“No, I can read,” he glances down at the book, “Macbeth later. What’s up?”

“Can we go up to the roof and talk?” Lance asks. “The sun’s setting. It’d be nice to look at the stars from a planet, instead of a ship for once, right?” 

“Sure, whatever.” 

Keith crawls out of bed and follows Lance, not noticing how he flinched at Keith’s words. They walk up the stairs in patronizing silence, in what feels like hours, could only be minutes. 

He watches as Lance sits on the roof, and Keith follows suit, sitting across from him. He crosses his arms, the warmth against his chest comforts him, contradicting the still of the night that should calm him. The tranquility of it all makes him more anxious. Lance and he haven’t had a real conversation ever since he left for the blade. Ironically, he would have killed for this quiet when he first met Lance, but now it makes him uncomfortable. 

_Hey, man-_

_But the black lion wouldn’t-_

_Maybe the best thing I could do for the team is-_

He blinks, trying to rid away those thoughts. _He doesn’t like you like that, Keith. He’s with Allura, or going to be,_ he reminds himself. _He was just being a good friend._

“Why’d you call me here?” 

He gets no response.

“Lance? Hello? I swear if you just called me here out for some joke or something I’m going to leave,” he groans, starting to get up. _Figures,_ he thinks bitterly, _he doesn’t want to actually talk to me. Can’t say I blame him, after how shitty I’ve been to him ever since I came back._

As he was lifting up his second knee, he heard Lance faintly say, “I don’t think I ever apologized.”

He blinks, letting out an eloquent, “Huh?” all the while retaking his position sitting down. 

“Back when we first met at the Castle of Lions? I was such- such an asshole to you. I’m sorry.”

Keith scoffs, not believing what he just heard. “Are you kidding me? I thought we resolved that-” _when Shiro was missing,_ he finishes in his head. “You don’t have to apologize-”

“No, I do!” Lance cuts him off. “I don’t expect you to forgive me or anything, I just need to apologize. I was just- so jealous of you, and I know that’s not an excuse or anything, but-”

“Wait, hold on a second,” Keith interrupts, not able to wrap his head around this. “You were jealous of me?” He wants to laugh at the irony of it. _Lance was jealous of me, and now I’m jealous of him and Allura, but not for the reasons he’d think._

“Yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious,” he pauses as Keith shook his head. “Are you serious? Well, it was a mix of that and me constantly trying to impress you. Before I knew you, I thought of you as the guy who was top of the class, and even when you were kicked out of school, Iverson still reminded us, well me especially, of how good you were.”

“I didn’t realize-” 

“Wait, wait, wait I’m not done,” Lance held out his hand, making a stopping motion. “Obviously I would be jealous of the guy who literally decked Iverson in the face, yet he still praises. However, I still wanted your approval. I don’t think I realized that until we met Slav, which is kinda weird, but anyway…” he falters for a second. 

“So, I guess with me wanting your validation while also trying to one-up you turned me into this huge dick, and I’m sorry about that,” Lance finishes. 

Keith didn’t know how to respond, there were so many thoughts running around in his head.

“I’m sorry too,” he finally lets out, after a moment of silence. 

Lance blinks. 

“What? What are you sorry for?”

“Ever since I came back from that space whale I’ve been pretty rude to you,” Keith acknowledges since they were apologizing. 

“Yeah, you kinda have,” Lance agrees, pausing for a second. “But I get that you don’t like me, you don’t have to apologize for that. I mean, with how I used to treat you? I don’t expect you to like me.” 

_Don’t like you?_ “What? When did I ever say I didn’t like-”

“Oh, you know, ‘I just don’t want to be stuck here forever with Lance’-”

Keith winces not realizing how harsh he sounded. “That’s not what I meant!” _I didn’t want you stuck there forever!_

“Then what? What did you mean?” Lance refutes. “Because it sounded like the only reason you’d want me to escape a place is because you don’t want me around.”

“I meant I didn't want-” _to be stuck seeing you and Allura together._ “That-” _you wouldn’t want to be there, not without your family._ “That you’re our most versatile team member, I guess,” he decides on. 

“Why couldn’t you say it like that then? Is it really that hard to say something nice about me? As I said, I get it if you don’t like me, but now you’re just confusing me.” 

“No, it’s just-” _I push people away before they reject me and,_ “on the space whale I saw-” _you telling me you had a date with Allura. You and Allura, holding hands. You and Allura, together._ “Some glimpses of the future, none of which are particularly bad or your fault, but I didn’t know how to react to them. I’ve been a dick, and I’m sorry.”

Lance seems to accept that explanation, and they fall into silence, for what felt like the thousandth time tonight. 

“Do you want to talk about what you saw?”

Images of Allura and Lance pressed up against each other, Lance whispering soothing words in her ear, comforting her, filled his head.

“No.”

“So, you don’t hate me?” Lance asks, with a hesitant grin forming on his face. 

_Furthest thing from it._ “As much as I’d like to hate the person who spent the first few months of knowing me hating on my hair, only to literally grow it out to almost the same length, I don’t think I could,” he teases, feeling comfortable with that option.

“Hey! My hair is not mullet length. I would never stoop that low.”

“Not yet.”

“Not yet,” Lance agrees. “Truce?” he asks, holding out his hand.

Keith stares at it. 

“Why would we need a truce?”

“Next time one of us has a problem with the other, we talk about it?”

 _It’s not that I have a problem with you, I’m just jealous, for no proper reason._ “Truce,” he decided on, shaking Lance’s hand. _What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him._

They both let go, staring at the night sky in silence. 

Keith takes this moment to think about what happened when he was gone. _What happened when I was away?_ he wants to ask. _Why does your smile not reach your eyes anymore? Who made you doubt yourself? When did-_

“You wanna go back in and play some cards?” Lance interrupts his thoughts. 

“What?”

“Do. You. Want. To. Go. Back. Inside. And-”

“Oh my god, I heard you,” Keith groans as Lance snickers. “Yeah sure, it’s getting cold anyway.”

As he gets up, noticing as Lance does the same, he can’t help but smile. 

“I’m glad we’re back to this,” Lance lets out. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little relieved too. 

“Yeah, me too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the theory/idea that in the Abyss, Keith saw some visions of Lance and Allura together, which is why he was so distant in season seven. But kl interactions in season seven and season eight were so different, so I figured they probably had some talk when there were on earth. 
> 
> yeet.  
> god im awkward.  
> I don't think many will read this, but if you do, hi! nice to see you. you're cool.  
> I doubt I'll write much more, but you're still cool.  
> yeah.  
> okay bye.


End file.
